Just in Love
by JessiGurl18
Summary: A blissful moment with Buffy and WillSpike (This is a challenge from BS Central and I'm so in love with this little ficlet)


Slouching on the couch was the only thing that popped into my mind as I entered the place I called a home. I loosened my tie, dropping my suitcase on the floor and landed swiftly on the khaki leather sofa, head first. I curled myself in fetal position, absorbing the coolness of the cushions and smiled. I loved coming home to the couch... but all I could think about was coming home to my wife and my 10-month-old child.

"You're home..." her voice called out from the entrance of the living room. I lifted my head to see her there, smiling warmly with our baby in her arms. I stood up, my arms widely open, and hugged my family closely. I loved her dearly, since the day I met her; her beautiful blonde hair and dark jade eyes caused my insides to turn every time she is at my presence. She had the most profound emerald eyes, ones that I could never forget and never will, and a heart on real gold.

"Yes... I'm home, love..." I whispered as I rubbed my nose against her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla. I loved the way she smelled; the vanilla with the lavender aroma aroused me since the day we met. The tiny girl tugged on my shirt and bustled softly for attention. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "How's Callie behaved today, Buffy?"

"Like always... giggling and cooing... waiting for her daddy to come home from the appalling office exertion..." Buffy answered, handing the child to me. I sighed, knowing that what she said was true. I rolled my eyes as she asked me to follow her to the kitchen.

"Well, daddy's home, Nib... I'm here for you," I whispered as I brought up the baby to my shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. Callie played with my slackened tie, sticking it noisily in her mouth like always. I didn't care; I would wash them before I went to bed.

The spices of the food entered my nostrils like bullets when I entered the kitchen; I realized how hungry I had gotten. Buffy stood in front of the stove, stirring the substance in the pan and placed the lid on it. She turned to me, smiling and took the baby from my arms. "I'm making Spanish Rice tonight... what do you think, William?" _I love you... I love anything that you do..._

"Anything that you make, love, is fine..." I stated and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let me take Callie to bed and then, we'll have the night to ourselves."

She just smiled and kissed Callie's forehead, handing her to me before I left the kitchen. She reminded me of Buffy every time I looked into her eyes; her dark emerald eyes showed how much beauty she had in herself. I thanked the Lord everyday for giving me such a splendor of a child, and everyday I loved her more and more. She wore the sleeping moon pajamas, the ones I had gotten her when she was just about 3 months old. She fidgeted when she didn't wear them; Buffy had to wash them every week for her sake. She curled up against me, yawning as I climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"I love you, Callie..." I whispered into my child's ears as I entered her baby room. She cooed quietly, signaling me that she was falling asleep. I carried her for a few minutes more, taking in how much she had grown since she was born. I took the opportunity to place her in her crib, gently setting her head on the soft surface. Watching her tiny chest rise and fall smoothly assured me that she was a part of Buffy and me, a creation of our love... parts of my wife and I within her tendons and ligaments.

Placing her in bed was the most challenging thing a father could ever do. I always watched that I didn't injure her or make her cry. Buffy told me once that I had mastered the art of holding a child, and I did to my opinion, since she let me take Callie to her room to be put into bed. I thank my wife for trusting me...

I watched Callie for a moment before covering her minute body with her Winnie the Pooh blanket, her favorite animal out of all the rest in her room; she would fuss if she didn't have it. I took out her toys from the crib and placed them in the far end of the room; I read once that infants shouldn't sleep with stuffed toys because they might throttle with them if they seemed to hesitate at night. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my baby girl.

Silently closing the door as I left the room, I walked back downstairs. I observed Buffy as she sat on the stool next to the island counter, a spoon in hand as she stirred a sweet matter in the bowl. I placed my hands on her shoulder, gently giving her a message. She moaned, leaning back against my stomach as she closed her eyes.

"How has your day been today, Buffy?" I asked my wife as I sat next to her. She sighed and smiled at me tenderly. She worked at the local high school as a photography teacher, something she wanted to do since the day I met her.

"It's been okay... the kids were torture but they are the best as always," she answered as I took the bowl over to stir. I stared down at the bowl in my hands, but I felt her eyes burning into my skin. She always made my stomach heave and turn in circles. I think it was one of the things that attracted me to her. She took the bowl from my hand, placing the substance in a cooking pan and stuffed it in the oven as she turned off the stove.

"So, what does my husband want to do today?" she whispered as she sat on lap, one leg on each side, and staring straight into my eyes. I smiled, draping my arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Enjoy the love of his darling wife," I gratingly, ruffling my blonde locks against her chest. _My darling wife_... she was my everything... She and Callie were my everything; I loved them both with the depths of my soul.

"_Will, don't stress! I think that you are the worst case ever when it comes to your wedding day!" Angel cried, grasping my friend's shoulder as he tried to talk some sense into me. I didn't bulge... it just went straight through me. He was right though... I was a nervous wreck and it was my wedding day... _

_We stood in a beautiful park, overlooking a majestic river, and the immense oak trees covered the sun from overheating us. This was our dream since we began to plan. It was the middle of June and I was glad these trees covered us. I kept lifting my hand to check the time, but Angel stopped me around the sixth time._

"_William, stop! She will be here... she loves you too much to abandon you here... Admit it... you are VERY nervous," the brunette grimaced at me, his actions turning as if he were my older brother. _

_He could be... I was only 21 and he had barely turned 26 that year. People had confused him to be my brother, and after shaking our heads in laughter and disapproval, they'd tell us that we would have been great siblings. I love him like a brother; he had always been there in think and thin._

"_Yeah... you're right," I laughed, running my hand through my hair. I was very, very nervous, and I was going to explode any minute. He chuckled lightly and rubbed his own skull as well. _

"_She's here..." Angel's voice announced and pointed to the white limo entering the park. My heart jumped in pure bliss... the world just stopped around me as I watched her climb out of the back seat. I didn't care anymore... she was there and my anxiety comforted. _

_We were getting married._

"Will..." Buffy's voice entered smoothly through my ears, interrupting my thoughts. Her chin was on the parietal of my head, her hands massaging gently on my neck.

"Yes..." I whispered, opening my eyes as I lifted my head to stare into her emerald orbs. I saw gleam of tears rising in them, and I quickly cupped her cheek to remove them. "What's wrong?"

"I love you, Will... I love you so much... I've never been this happy in my life," she whispered, a smile creeping on her lips. I returned the smile, leaning my forehead against hers as I tried to repress my own tears. "I love you for being with me and giving me a wonderful child... for putting up with my temper..."

"I love you, too, love... I love you and Callie with my every part of heart," I whispered, and leaned in, capturing her lips with mine. Loving her was the best thing that I had ever done. Loving her was the only thing on my mind. I stared at her for a while, smiling as I grazed my fingers over her cheeks and cleaned her teary eyes. Life couldn't get any better than this...

_We lay tranquil in bed, our arms around us as we stared at the ceiling. We just spoke about our family and how much we had conquered after our wedding day. She was amazed that we had survived the first year of our marriage without having mental grates or grievances._

"_I'm glad that everything went very well with us," she whispered as she leaned her head against my chest and sighed. I intertwined my fingers in her hair, my hand engulfing the softness of it. She was a real beauty, one that I had never stumbled upon and never will. _

"_I have something that might interest you..." she stated and lifted her head to stare at me. I smiled, tilting my head in interest._

"_What, love... what's so interesting?" She took one good look at me before sighing and sitting up._

"_I'm pregnant..." she sighed and smiled timidly. I just blinked for a few moments before sitting up myself to level myself to her height._

"_I'm going to be a father..." I cried out as I took my wife into my arms._

"Will... I have some news..." Buffy began, and cleared her throat. I raised an eyebrow as I straightened myself to listen.

"What's up, love?" I asked coolly, smiling to relax her.

"Callie said 'momma' today... I was walking to Dawn's house and she holding out her arms to me, screaming out for me from my sister's arms... I wanted to call you... but I didn't want to bother you..." she explained; I could see the guilt in her eyes. I shook my head; I could never get mad at her.

"Don't worry, love... that was your word anyways," I smiled, assuring her by placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you too bloody much to get mad at you for that..."

"I love you, too, William..." she whispered and laid her head on the nape of my neck.

I love her more than my own life... I don't care how many times I admit it. She was the most important person in my life, and she brought our beautiful daughter into this world. I love her for that and I will always be grateful.

_Sitting in the hospital was the most impatient thing I had ever done. I was worried about Buffy and the birth our child. Thirty distressing minutes later, her OB doctor came out of the delivery room, with a smile on her lips._

"_You are the proud father of a beautiful baby girl and your wife is fine..." The words gave me a sense of relief. She took me to the nursery where all the babies were united for care, and pointed to my brand new child. I placed my hand on the glass, a tear streaming down my cheek.... my flesh and blood just born. _

_Silently walking into Buffy's room, I picked up a chair and placed it next to her bed. I gently took her hand in mine, caressing the top of it, which stirred her and opened her eyes. She smiled weakly, and closed her eyes._

"_I love you, William," she whispered as I lifted myself and kissed her forehead. "How is our little girl?"_

"_She is healthy and strong... just like you... I'm so proud of you..."_

And I still am proud of her. She lifted her head, disrupting my thought at her actions. She stared into my eyes, her hands on the back of my neck. She smiled as I brushed my lips against hers.

The world around us didn't matter at that moment.

We were just in love.

**A/N: What do you think? I really love this little ficlet! I would love to enhance on it in the future! Please review!**

**-Jess**


End file.
